


Footprints

by Meztli



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multi-shipping, One-Shots, canon and non-canon compliant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli/pseuds/Meztli
Summary: Short stories involving the next gen kids.Latest chapter is a truten fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a one-shot and story of its own, and they will revolve around different relationships and settings, so you're free to skip chapters if you don't like certain ships or characters.

She’s thought about how their first kiss would be for quite some time, since before she ever experienced her first kiss with anyone.  

His lips would be soft and her lips would be pliant as their mouths drank each other in. Sometimes her mind would place them kissing on a balcony overlooking a sun-stained ocean, or set them on the moon, holding each other tightly as the stars burn  and the planets spin.

Sometimes those dreams would turn racier and would leave her aching below her belly. But as the years stretched on and she saw less of the half-Saiyan, she came to believe he was as unattainable as the sun.

Until one day he wasn’t, until on the evening of her twenty-second birthday when he looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and the desire she had buried deep inside resurfaced and smacked her hard against her ribcage.

She’s thought about how his mouth would be soft and she’s right, and it’s also a bit shy and a bit hungry, as if tasting something forbidden and equally delicious. It’s a shyness that recedes more and more with each stroke of her encouraging and eager lips. Neither one can stop for more than a fraction of a second, long enough to catch a breath between each tug and pull.

One hand is in his hair and the other is on the ground beneath them, leaning against her palm as if to keep herself from floating. When she finally collects her head enough to pull away from him, to look into his deep brown eyes, a thrill runs down her spine to see both affection and desire behind them.

Gods, how long she’s wanted this. Even when she’d resigned herself to never having him, there was always a part of her that’s waited for this moment to happen.

They are sitting on the edge of a lake at the base of the mountains, in a similar setting her mind would occasionally conjure up when creating fictional dates with Goten. Her fantasies can’t compare with the blissful reality she’s been propelled into. It’s like she’s gone from having her head in the clouds to falling straight into them.  

“You’re so beautiful.” Goten strokes a thumb down her cheek so gently it’s easy to forget that his thumb alone could crush a boulder.  

She’s heard those words a thousand times by a thousand different people, but never have they sounded so good, so right. She tries to hide the effect that simple phrase has on her as she winks at him. “You finally noticed.”

Goten shakes his head, a breathy chuckle escaping him. “I mean, I’ve always know you were pretty- I’m not blind- but no offense, you were kind of a brat back then. My best friend’s little sister, no less. It would have been weird...and creepy, if I’d looked at you as a woman when you were still a teenager.”

“Fair enough.” She had always suspected that the age-difference between them had been the main reason Goten didn’t take an interest in her, and she’s matured enough to be relieved that he didn’t until recently. Still, he could’ve at least indulged her a little once she was of age.

“Plus, your dad. He would’ve killed me. He still might. Probably doesn’t want ‘Kakarot’s flithy low-rate half-breed’,” Goten says, imitating her father’s haughty, raspy tone of voice, “to be dating his precious little princess. Not that he’s totally in the wrong, though. I don’t have much going on for me besides being part-Saiyan and the second son of the universe’s mightiest hero. I guess that counts for something?”

He tries to downplay his self-deprecation with a jovial tone, but Bulla isn’t fooled. She knows all too well what it’s like to walk in the shadow of their parents. When people see his face and hers, they see her mother and his father, a pale imitation of the heroes who preceded them. This world hasn’t needed a hero for some years, and she’d rather have that be the case than have the bragging rights of being one of earth’s saviors. 

Bulla leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She can’t read ki, never bothered learning it, but she doesn’t need that ability to sense that under his light, jovial mood, there is a hint of concern.

 “Well, you’re right about my dad. He never liked that I had a crush on you. Likes it even less that we started going on dates. Thing is, he probably will never think anyone is worthy of me. So it doesn’t really matter, anyway. At least you have a better chance at surviving him than most other guys. ”

Goten snorts. “Thanks for the reassurance.”

“Other than your dad and brother, that is. But, well they’re taken, so…”

His eyes bulge with horror. “Bulla!”

 “They are _so_ ho _t._  Especially Son Senior.”

Goten drags his hands down his face. “Stop. Please”

Bulla laughs, pulling him back closer to her before he tries to flee. “Of course, you're also super hot. Got that from your daddy.”

Goten makes strangled noises. She enjoys making him suffer a little. Serves him right for all that unrequited pining she had to do on account of him, which really isn’t his fault, but still, he’s too cute when he’s flustered.  

She kisses him again, to reassure him that it's him she really wants, and in reality it's always been that way.  “I really never wanted other guys, y’know. I’ve tried other guys. Great guys, on rare occasions. But none of them were you, Son Goten.”

She isn’t going to say she loves him. It’s too soon for that. She’s not even sure if love is what she’s feeling, but if it isn’t, then her heart will truly burst because it feels so full already.

Maybe she’s already said too much. This is only their- what? Fifth or sixth date? And she’s already basically telling him he’s always been “the one.”

For a split-second she’s about to panic when he doesn’t respond with anything but a parted mouth and a dazed stare, but then that melts away as soon as she feels his lips crush hers.

It’s briefer yet more intense than the last one, and it leaves her just as breathless.

“I don’t think I’m going to want any other girl from here on out, either. Seven universes, Bulla, you’d make me the luckiest guy alive if you... If you and I were an item.”

She giggles, a sound that encompasses the pure joy and delight swirling inside of her, and pecks him in the corner of his mouth. “You’re mine now, Son Goten.”

Finally hers.

“Good,” he says, and then sweeps her smoothly into his strong, muscular arms. “Now I better get you back home before Vegeta really does murder me.”

 She doesn’t want to go home but the sensation of being held bridal-style and lifted up to the skies is too delightful to protest. So she wraps her arms around his thick, kissable neck and watches the world pass by beneath them, relishing the wind in her hair and the warmth his body offers.  


	2. The Two of Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truten (Trunks/Goten)

"I broke up with Mai." 

Goten looks over to his best friend in disbelief. 

Trunks's expression is serious and unhappy, but it's not the face of a heartbroken young man who'd just given up the love of his life. 

"You're fucking kidding."

He knows Trunks well enough to know that he's not, but the news is so unexpected, so out of the blue, that he can't quite comprehend what is happening, and why. 

From the moment he first laid eyes on her as children, Trunks had always had eyes only for Mai. He saw her against a rosey backdrop of sparkles and bubbles, heard wind chimes twinkle in the air as her hair swayed in the wind, and he was done for. 

Pretty Mai, shy Mai, she was the girl who made kid Trunks blush and act nervous and unintentionally uncool when he was trying to impress her. 

She was the woman whom Trunks was destined to be with forever, if their future counterparts were any prediction of their own future. 

Mai owned Trunks's heart since even before Goten realized he was in love with his best friend, and Goten had accepted his fate, to always be Trunks’s friend and only that. 

Now….now he's not sure how to feel. There's a sense of relief, yes, but he's not happy. Still too bewildered at the unexpected news and the detached delivery of it. 

Unlike Trunks's future counterpart, this Trunks isn't the reserved, melancholic youth with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he has no reason to be. This Trunks has the world served to him on a platter, and while, sure, he's a bit conceited because of it, his heart and mind are just as good in this timeline as it would in any other. 

Looking at him at this moment, Trunks looks more conflicted than the cocksure boy that he normally is, and Goten can only stare at his friends as he looks reflectionally over the cliff that they're both standing on.

"I don't think I ever really was in love with her. I saw a pretty girl and had a crush, and then I saw that same pretty girl and me from the future and I thought that's who I was supposed to be with. So I tried. I tried to love her. I thought I succeeded but then..."

Trunks turns his gaze from the scenery below to momentarily look at him. It's unusual that Trunks can't seem to keep eye contact with him, that he averts his blue eyes down to his shoes while he plays nervously with his sleeve. 

Goten wants to take his hand into his and reassure him that it's okay, but instead he waits patiently for Trunks to continue.

"I realized I didn't love her because that's not what true love feels like."

Goten steps in a little closer to him, putting his hand on Trunk’s shoulder. "You don't have to feel guilty. We're still young and still figuring out what that means. Some people older than us never really do. I think you will, eventually. If it ain't with Mai, with someone else."

Trunks crossly shrugs his hand off of him, tone turning sharp. 

"I already have! That's how I know that what I feel for her isn't the same. I'm in love with someone else."

Goten is frozen in place. His mouth flaps but only air comes in and out. His heart feels like there's a hand holding it, ready to squeeze it at any moment. 

Trunks sighs deeply through his nose, anxiously ruffling his hair with a hand that is trembling slightly. Goten has rarely ever seen him this perturbed.

"I value our friendship and don't want the bond that we share to be completely ruined after this, but I can't deny this anymore. To myself, and to you. You're… you're the person I'm in love with. You have been for a while. I just didn't want to accept it. I'm sorry. I… I really don't want to lose your friendship, but I'll understand if you need your space after this. 

The hold in his heart squeezes, but it's not the painful, cruel grip that he was anticipating. It's a tight hug, an arduous embrace. His body feels like it's going to fold into itself at how overwhelmed it is with emotions. 

He needs to keep himself from falling, to balance his buoyant body as he moves forward and takes a hold of Trunks on each arm. Through a film of tears he sees the astonished look Trunks gives him right before Goten presses his mouth on his parted lips and swallows the gasp that escapes Trunks’s lungs. 

He doesn't give Trunks much time to react because soon he pulls away and is smiling at him with so much joy and love and happiness that he knows he must look like a total goof but he doesn't care. 

"Idiot! I'd never leave you alone, not even if you hated me, not even if you loved me and I didn't. But I do. I love you. I've loved you for a long fuckin' time." 

Trunks is breathing hard against his palms, looking at Goten with a shimmer in his eyes that go from being full of uncertainty to dawning with a newfound light. 

Then he feels Trunks's lips mash into his own as he's pulled forward and pressed against the length of his body. His arms go up to wrap around Trunks's neck as their kiss deepens, their tongues exploring the inside of each other's mouth in a way that he's fantasized about in dreams. 

When they finally withdraw their faces from each other for a gulp of air, he sees how flushed Trunks's face is and he's pretty sure his own face is in the same condition too. 

They laugh nervously, joyfully, as they press their foreheads together, letting the years and years of oppressive, stifled love release down their cheeks in wet streams. 

He knows they'll have more challenges to face along the way, be that versus new villains or disapproving parents (namely, Vegeta), but they'll face them together as they always have and always will and should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I think Vegeta would only initially disapprove because it's Kakarot's son, not because his son is gay. But he'd come around pretty fast, especially 'cause deep down he'd want it to be that way hehehe.


End file.
